Palatinit is a non-sucrose sweetener which is reported to be approximately half the sweetness of sucrose. Because of its potential use as a sucrose substitute by individual and industrial consumers, its cariogenic potential should be determined. The experiment consisted of four groups of rats (10/group) which were fed one of the following diets: Group 1 (Suc) -NIH Diet 2000 (56 percent Sucrose); Group 2 (RCS) -NIH Diet 2114 (56 percent raw corn starch); Group 3(P2) -25 percent palatinit plus 31 percent raw corn starch; Group 4(P2) -56 percent raw corn starch replaced by 56 percent palatinit). During the first week all the animals consuming the 56 percent palatinit developed diarrhea and died leaving three groups for the remainder of the study. The experiment was performed using a Konig-Hofer programmable feeding machine which delivered 17 meals/17 hour period of the assigned diets. An additional 12 meals of diet 2114 were provided all four groups as a supplement. All animals were initially infected with S. mutans 6715. Oral infection levels were determined twice weekly. After 56 experimental days the rats were sacrificed. Resultant mean smooth surface caries scores (plus or minus S.E.) were: Group 1 (56 percent sucrose) - 9.5(1.9); Group 2 (56 percent raw corn starch) - 4.9(1.18); and Group 3 (palatinit 25 percent, raw corn starch 31 percent) -3.4(1.04). It would appear that palatinit at a concentration that would not incite gastric problems is a potential substitute for sucrose.